


It is Christmas in the Heart that Puts Christmas in the Air.

by merlins_sister



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Festive fic, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments, rituals…they are all important to Kevin Ryan, as Kate is discovering.</p>
<p>Festive tiny!fic. Sequel to Perfect Timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is Christmas in the Heart that Puts Christmas in the Air.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from W.T. Ellis.

“I can’t do it.”

Kate looked up from the newspaper and considered Kevin.

“I can’t not give you something to unwrap on Christmas morning,” he said firmly.

Kate considered him for a moment more, uncertain how to deal with his statement, before moving off her stool and wrapping herself around her boyfriend, her voice low as she said, “But I thought that was why you were staying on Christmas Eve…so I *would* have something to unwrap on Christmas morning…” She let her voice trail off suggestively before leaning in and kissing him.

“You know that isn’t what I meant,” Kevin managed to say from within the kiss, a note of exasperation in his voice, though his arms had wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close.

Kate dropped her head slightly, a small sigh of uncertain emotion from her lips. In response Kevin pulled her tighter to him, his voice soft as he said, “Don’t think I don’t get what a major, major thing it is for you and your Dad to move on from the quiet Christmases that you’ve been doing to joining the Ryans en masse, but…” He paused as he got his thoughts together. “But that is about the package of being a couple, being part of family. It’s not about us, about who we are to each other now, a gesture of our feelings for each other.”

Kate lifted her eyes to his, seeing the anxiety that he was pushing where perhaps he shouldn’t obvious in them, but also seeing how much this first Christmas gift exchange meant to him, how much pleasure it would give him. And who was she to deny him that?

Kate let out another sigh, this time the note of defeat obvious. “Just a gesture?”

Kevin’s eyes brightened at her tone. “Just a gesture,” he confirmed.

“Okay then,” she conceded, laughing slightly at the way Kevin’s face lit up. “But one present only,” she said firmly.

“Absolutely,” Kevin replied, obviously happy to accede to any terms and conditions she might have.

She plucked a figure from nowhere. “And a maximum thirty dollars.”

“I can work with that,” he replied brightly.

The kiss of agreement was long and lingering, breaking with the softest of gasps, their bodies close still as Kevin dropped the softest of butterfly kisses up her neck in that intoxicating way he had. 

Kate pulled back and took in Kevin’s happy face again, shaking her head slightly at the sight. “What am I going to do with you?” she wondered aloud.

This time his tone and grin were mischievous as he replied, “I look forward to finding out on Christmas morning.”

Kate laughed, a free and easy laugh, before deciding there could be only one response to such a comment.

Tugging firmly on his hand she led the way back to the bedroom and a sneak preview of exactly what she had planned to make their first Christmas morning together a moment to remember.


End file.
